


Breathe

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: OTP: The Black Pearl [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OTP: The Black Pearl - Freeform, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: A coda to TLDErotic asphyxiation was the one kink Sherlock and Jim shared without compromise and exploration from the start. Jim doesn’t realize that an outside party ruined this for them without permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! This is an idea I put out a request for and no one ever gave me anything back, so I did it myself. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Remember: comments are like a fic-writer's paycheck!
> 
> Fic-ho!

“Deeper,” the baritone voice moaned. “Just a little-- ah! Like that…” They’d only been entangled with each other for about ten minutes and it was already more intense than anything they’d shared before. Of course, what else was to be expected from angry sex, make-up sex, and ‘I-missed-you-so-much-i’m-glad-you’re-secretly-alive’ sex rolled into one?

 

Umber eyes locked onto orbs resembling sea glass. It had taken a long time in years past to break Sherlock of his shyness, but James eventually managed, and now every time they were intimate, they refused to look away from each other. Just as any other time, Jim’s hand smoothed it’s way up Sherlock’s torso from his hip to land at the base of his throat. He began to apply pressure.

 

“Eb-ebulliometry.” Sherlock’s voice quivered and he closed his eyes. For a fraction of a second, Jim was confused. Sherlock had never used his safe word before. Never. Once the situation had processed, Jim ceased all movement, concern replacing the lust and confusion in his eyes. He pulled out of his lover cautiously and peeled off the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the waste can near the bed. He took a breath and sighed, lying beside Sherlock and pulling him close.

 

The detective still hadn’t opened his eyes and, even so, Jim could read the terror flowing through every fibre of the man’s being. Jim cupped Sherlock’s face gently. “Mo chuisle? Sherlock? What’s wrong? You’ve never-”

 

“...I know,” Sherlock’s voice was quiet and still shaking. He took a deep breath and recounted the events that had transpired with Culverton Smith at the hospital, confiding in Jim in the most vulnerable state he’d ever been. When he finished, he sighed again. “I’m sorry. I know… I ruined the one thing we shared without-”

 

“No,” Jim cut him off. “You’re in charge of your own body and what happens to it. If erotic asphyxiation has become a hard limit, so be it.”

 

Sherlock sighed, “Part of a plan or not, it was terrifying. And-”

 

“Sherlock, enough. You don’t have to explain yourself to me or apologize. But you do know that I’d never hurt you…?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Now, the only trouble is, I don’t know whether to kill John or Culverton Smith first. Or simultaneously. I’m sure I could work it out so it’s simultaneous.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“Do what you like with the serial killer, but I want you to promise you won’t hurt John.” Sherlock opened his eyes at last and looked up at his lover.

 

“But he--”

 

“I know what he did, James. I was there. I’m disappointed in him. I’m angry. But he’s still my friend and I need you to promise me that you will not hurt him.”

 

An exasperated sigh. “Fine. Psychological torment isn’t off limits, though, right?”

 

Sherlock chuckled quietly. “No, I suppose psychological torment isn’t off limits.”

 

A wicked smile spread over the Irishman’s face and he kissed Sherlock sweetly. “You’re too good to me.”

 

“I know. But you’re just as good to me. Thank you… for stopping…”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll just have to find a new way to get you as high as that used to.”

“Mm. You could start now.” The cupid’s bow formed a sly smirk before being covered in another kiss.


End file.
